cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
002 (GOD'S WAR, 2012 Manga)
Note: This profile refers to the "GOD'S WAR" manga and light novel adaptations by Joe Onodera, and may contain information that does not apply to the original notes for the storyline or to what is seen in the OVA incarnation. "Jet Link" (ジェット・リンク Jetto Rinku), aka 002, was an American street criminal captured by Black Ghost for the Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.). As the second cyborg prototype, he was given the ability to fly up to speeds of Mach 5. As stated early on in the arc by Ivan and also by the character himself in the light novel version of his spotlight chapter, "Jet Link" is not his actual name, but that he's opted to go by the name of his fictional counterpart. Appearance As with previous incarnations, Jet is a lanky young man with long, windswept ginger hair and a large, beak-like nose. He greatly resembles his counterpart from the 2001 continuity. After getting himself a job as a private detective in New York, Jet wears a suit with a dress shirt and a long, dark tie, with his tie tucked underneath his blazer jacket. He also carried with him a Glock model pistol, the standard weapon of law enforcement. As 002, he wears a "samurai blue" 00 Cyborg uniform with a red scarf (though it is otherwise identical to the uniform worn in previous continuities). Personality Jet in this continuity maintains the calm maturity of his earlier counterparts and the hot temper of his 2001 counterpart. He has a strong moral compass; after retiring from his adventures of fighting Black Ghost as a 00-Cyborg, Jet got himself a job as a private detective so he could continue to help people albeit on a local scale. He has strong conviction in humanity's strength, resistance, and courage, but at the same time he recognizes humanity's failings and tendency for great evil. Jet is very perceptive; he is quick to realize that Elsie, his client, was not able to enlist the police's help to find her missing brother, and was able to recognize the uniform of one of the scientists working for the Fucho Cult as someone who once worked for Black Ghost. He was also able to catch on to Elsie's dishonesty, which after a bit of prodding causes her to reveal the truth of her action to him. He also correctly guesses the Fucho Cult's true nature as a death cult, after encountering and fighting the cult's zombified victims. However, Jet can get angered easily at times, and he has a foul mouth, which shows up when he's angered or under stress. It is hinted that Jet resents the cybernetic enhancements done to his legs, yet he uses them all the time; the Emperor God of the Fucho Cult tried to exploit this resentment by offering him a way to get rid of his cybernetic legs in return for Jet's service, but Jet, knowing the Fucho Cult's villainous intentions, angrily refused. Abilities With his original remodeling, Jet was modified to have rocket boosters in his feet that would allow him to fly. He also has combat experiences from fighting Black Ghost for years. After he was ripped in half by a demonic crocodile, his entire lower half was reconstructed by Dr. Gilmore, and included new legs that would allow him to fly at a faster speed. A subsequent power-up by Ivan caused him to gain the ability to accelerate at light-speed while flying, and a second power-up enabled him to teleport. While working as a private detective in New York, Jet had developed analytical skills, and was able to catch unnoticed details and connect the dots, figuratively. For example, he was able to recognize a cult member as an ex-Black Ghost employee, and realize a cult's true nature as a death cult. History Jet was once a street criminal in America before he was captured by Black Ghost for its the Cyborg Astronaut Project (C.A.P.). After he was transformed into a 00-Cyborg, he shortly rebelled and joined Dr. Gilmore as well as eight other people who were turned into 00-Cyborgs. They banded together and fought Black Ghost for years before eventually retiring and going their separate ways to live normally. Jet settled in New York and became a private detective. One day, a woman named Elsie Write approached him with a request to help her find her missing brother, Michael, a promising graphic designer. Correctly guessing that contacting the police didn't work for Elsie, Jet agrees to help her. His investigation revealed that Michael had strong faith in God, but didn't practice any specific religion. Michael's girlfriend cursed him for his faith, after hearing of a deadly plane crash in the news. Jet soon receives a disturbing phone call that Michael's body was discovered. He goes to the morgue where his body was taken, and the morticians tell Jet that Michael was killed by a stab wound to the heart, and was dumped in the ocean. Elsie is also there, mourning her brother's apparent death. Later that night, while driving with Elsie, Jet realizes he was being followed by another car, and tells Elsie to get out to protect her. After narrowly avoiding a collision, Jet decides to investigate the other car but finds no driver. He realizes that Elsie had disappeared into an alley and assumes that she was marked for death by unknown enemies. Jet searches for her and finds Elsie being threatened by two strange men. They end up being held at gunpoint and taken through New York's sewer system, to a lavish church that serves as the headquarters of the Fucho Cult. A woman who is a member of the Fucho Cult informs Jet that Elsie will be killed as punishment for killing a cult member, to Jet's incredulous shock. They are separated and taken to different cells; on his way, Jet spots a man wearing a white lab coat, a trademark of Black Ghost scientists. He wonders if Black Ghost had a hand in the cult's affairs. Jet and Elsie are later taken to the Fucho Cult's leader, a man who is called the "Emperor God". The Emperor God displays supernatural abilities similar to Ivan's, such as telepathy and the ability to render Jet unconscious with psychokinesis when he resists orders to worship the Fucho Cult's god. Jet wakes up in a cell again, this time with Elsie by his side. He learns from Elsie that the Emperor God had taken great interest in Jet and wants him indoctrinated via brainwashing. Realizing that Elsie is hiding something, Jet demands answers from her. Elsie reveals the truth - the body of the man Jet found in the morgue was not her brother's, but the Fucho Cult's second-in-command. He had approached Michael in hopes to convert him, but Elsie wouldn't have it. She drugged their coffee and while the two men were out, Elsie fatally stabbed the second-in-command, dressed him up to look like Michael, and dumped his body into the ocean. This way, the Fucho Cult would deem "Michael" dead and leave the real one alone. But somehow, after Elsie took her brother to the hospital, the real Michael disappeared. She wanted to get Jet and the police involved in the Fucho Cult's activities so there would be witnesses to their crimes. Suddenly, their cell is invaded by the real Michael, who was brainwashed and zombified by the cult. Elsie tries reaching out to her brother and is fatally shot. Though horrified, Jet incapacitates the zombified Michael and flees the cell. After interrogating a cult member, Jet runs to the cult's underground laboratory and finds the same ex-Black Ghost scientist working there. He angrily demands answers, only to learn that everything the scientist had during his time in Black Ghost was destroyed a long time ago. Jet is confronted by more zombies, and realizes that the Fucho Cult is a death cult that converts its worshipers into zombies, seeing death as salvation. He initially fights the zombies, but instead chooses to flee into the sewers. Mutated crocodiles attack and devour the pursuing zombies, allowing Jet to escape. However, the Emperor God arrives and restrains Jet with his psychic powers. He gives Jet an offer to join the cult, to cast off his cybernetic legs and become a "hero" for humanity. Jet vehemently turns down the Emperor God's offer. Jet is unexpectedly saved when a powerful bolt of electricity shocks the Emperor God and his followers, frying them to death. The former Black Ghost scientists have created a humanoid male made of energy, and capable of terrible power. The scientists order the male to kill Jet, seeing him as a disgusting abomination due to being a 00-Cyborg, but their creation instead turned on them and lethally vaporizes them. Jet braces himself for an inevitable fight, but instead the energy being vanishes, leaving Jet to contemplate the situation. Notes *While his name could be more accurately romanized as "Jett Rink", particularly in this continuity and owing to the Giant reference that Ivan hints at in "The Fluttering of Angels' Wings", "Jet Link" is still given as the official spelling by IshimoriPro. However, Ishinomori's concept notes for the arc do confirm the source of his name, while also stating that there was some sort of character inspiration from The Godfather. *Jet's occupation as a private detective in New York is possibly a callback to the 2001 episode, "The Awakening", in where his present guilt was revealed to have stemmed from his inability to protect other street youths from becoming delinquents and falling into crime like he did. Category:Cyborgs Category:Male characters Category:Conclusion: GOD'S WAR Characters